User talk:MarieMunro
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MARIE DON"T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!! I AM LEAVING TOO IF YOU DO! GET BACK HERE NOW! Marie, why did you suddenly decide to quit, if you get this message write back as soon as you can-Phinfan Welcome back I guess Disneygirl likes you weather your writing or not, besides this site isn't just about writing stories, it's where friends can talk ;) and were all friends here.-Phinfan That'a girl.-Phinfan Hmm, I don't see why not, give it a try... Oh, but once you put it up, could you put it in the category, Phineas and Ferb Fairy Tales?-Phinfan 0.0 Oh really, that was awkward. Well, I'm going to have to think about how I can fit the characters in.-Phinfan Okay I got it, I had to improvise though check out Phineas & Ferb: Enchanted-Phinfan HI MARIE! You-Know-who hearts u! DG Who's "You-Know-Who"?-Phinfan :D oooooo a secret admirer?-Phinfan oh.... she just said that it was her *sigh* i should have known... ....... i have never had a secret admirer. darn u phinfan and dg, u really had me goin there! XD! jk, jk! ^.^ 00:51, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I just thought of something funny, I remembered I once heard that having kids is a sign of optimism in a family, then I thought: no one's more optimistic than Phineas ^.^, tell Disneygirl that next time you see her, she'll lol.-Phinfan (yawn) well this was a fun day, give DG my best, Phinfan is out peace!... hmm DG, M&M, maybe I should get a cool nickname too.-Phinfan Thanks, love you nite1 DG Hey don't worry abou it M&M! I'll teach you this! :D haha, that was funny. DG AWESOMESAUCE! Heyy! Just wanted to drop by and say that your's and DG's Ferb/Emily story's coming out AWESOME! Can't wait for more! [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' I don't have to try. ]]18:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) No problem! I aim to please. (: [[User:American che|'American che' Oh, look, a flying man...]] Whatcha doin'? 19:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) No problemo. (: Glad you liked it. Although the whole breaking the arm thing combined with Jean Claude Chandonnet's arrest might have been a bit over the top. Ah well. [[User:American che|'American che']]{fame} 00:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ohmigod, you're a stalker. I do like AVPM. [[User:American che|'American che']]{floo powder power!} 13:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Maximum Ride You have heard of the series? Great! I've read the entire series, except for Fang, which I'm gonna buy this week. --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 01:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I saw the Ferb/Emily story, honestly, I hated seeing Emily so angry, nothing against you.-Phinfan @ you and Disneygirl: :3 Oh stop girls, I really don't deserve this.-Phinfan :) Thanks, I'd hug you right now if you weren't miles away XD.-Phinfan Times Yes, you are subscribing. -FadhilPF (Talk) What i love:Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb and High-Speed Elevators! 02:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) "Perfect for u know what"? Oh, I hate secrets.-Phinfan I guess I'm just a curious type of guy :).0-Phinfan Oh, your gonna lol alright [:).-Phinfan MARIE! I LOVE YOU! READ PARIS PANIC! IT'S AWESOME! except for the fact Phineas and Isabella get hit by a car, JUST READ! THAT WAS MOI! :D YOU KNOW? YOUR BEST FRIEND? XD! KK! READ IT! IT"S SO AMAZING! and yes yes you should. :) I might eat dinner at that time, so we will see. DG Really, I guess it was kinda predictable, what would you expect if your husband can't behave himself? XD-Phinfan Woah, YOUR DONE ALREADY!? that took me an hour! XD! :) Don't tell me, tell her! DG No, Becky doesn't like Adrian, but don't feel bad, he has the unconditional love of Jasmine Patel, besides he'd be less happy with Becky than withiut her.-Phinfan Really 0-0, I would think people would wanna talk to you all the time.-Phinfan Not really, I'm still waiting for inspiration, btw why would anyone not wanna talk to you, you're AWESOME!-Phinfan Nah, it's not weird, I said that to you once to, or do you not remember, (chuckles) g'night.-Phinfan Hey Yeah, I saw it, it's great.-Phinfan Uh.....hi... Hey, you randomly said hi on my talk page. So I thought I might return the favour. (Warning: Randomosity) HI! Lost in Ferb-Land... 00:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually I wrote a story called "The Phinebella fan" not to long ago. It's not a good story, one of the worst you might ever read infact, but I did try. I'm hoping to write more with a bit of help this time. I'm not being modest. It really is terrible. Thanks for reading it anyway. ^.^ Lost in Ferb-Land... Check out A New Beginning, Phineas just proposed, and your gonna LOVE it.-Phinfan I'm glad you love it, but don't tell me, tell DG.-Phinfan THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! :) Certainly, but I have a massive bio test 2morra, so I cannot talk long. 0.0 Oh really, sorry about that, and nah I probably wasn't there, DG said a while ago you had finals, but I still have 4 more weeks of school left... hey that means summer is almost apon us, SUWEET!-Phinfan I'm bored Wanna talk?-Phinfan Hmmm, I have been wondering something, if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous of DG.-Phinfan I don't find myself jealous of her, she loves my stuff and I'm pretty sure she loves your's too. Summer can't get here soon enough, ugggh!-Phinfan